Espíritu de Fuego
by Fantasmin
Summary: Hace trece años un niño de cinco años se vio involucrado en un incidente dimensional que lo llevaría a una guerra civil entre planetas y una lucha por la supervivencia. Ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, regresaría a su dimensión sólo para darse cuenta que la vida normal y pacífica que tanto anhelaba tal vez no llegaría nunca. Nacido y criado para ser un guerrero con espíritu de fuego.


― Prólogo ―

**Colonia de Nadie, Sistema Solar Desconocido, Fecha Desconocida (Calendario Militar de la U.N.S.C.)**

La inteligencia artificial Serina, a cargo de la nave espacial clase-Phoenix de la UNSC, la _Spirit of Fire_, despertó de su estado de suspensión al recibir señales alarmantes sobre algo importante que los sensibles sensores de la _Spirit of Fire_ habían detectado. Sintiendo una jaqueca producida por el veloz funcionamiento de su sofisticado software, la figura holográfica de Serina se materializó encima de la mesa de operaciones en el puente de mando.

―Buenos días, _Spirit of Fire_, ¿qué tienes para mí esta mañana? ―preguntó Serina, activando varias computadoras mientras observaba la cubierta de la nave; su hogar.

[_\Spirit_of_Fire. SO. IA. Spirit of Fire] Spirit of Fire. AO. IA. Serina  
[\ Alteración en la corriente desliespacial. Causa: desconocida. Analizando información. \\]_

―Parece ser algo serio ―dijo Serina, analizando la tabla de datos y comparándolos con otros datos similares ya grabadas en la memoria de la _Spirit of Fire_.

Se podía ver una tensión alrededor de la boca holográfica de Serina y el ceño fruncido en un gesto peculiar que resembla al de alguien que trata seriamente entender algo desconocido. A pesar de que Serina estaba realizando cientos de tareas cada segundo, la computadora madre de la _Spirit of Fire_ no hacía más que enviarle información innecesaria e irrelevante que nada tenían que ver con la fluctuación en el desliespacio por la cual había sido necesaria despertarla de su hibernación. Eso la desesperaba. Pero siempre lograba eludir la información basura y, de ella, sacar los datos que realmente valían la pena.

―¿Hay algo más acerca de esta fluctuación desliespacial? ―preguntó Serina al no encontrar nada por el momento en la base de datos. Por un momento se detuvo, tratando de evitar un pensamiento fugaz sobre el capitán. Suspiró. Hace bastante tiempo que no veía al capitán, y el simple hecho de darse cuenta de que estaba sola, le pareció algo triste. Tristeza. A veces odiaba la habilidad de simular emociones tan bien como los humanos, sus creadores

_[\ Alteración en la corriente desliespacial. Causa: desconocida. Analizando información. \\]  
[\ __La información aún se sigue procesando. Datos relevantes serán enviados cuanto antes__. \\]_

―_Spirit of Fire_, avísame si hay alguna novedad importante… realmente importante ―insistió Serina mientras analizaba la información que ella recolectaba de la base de datos de la nave. Pasaron unos momentos en los que Serina se mantenía firme, moviendo hologramas y analizamos los esquemas digitales con una velocidad increíble, hasta que se detuvo por un momento. Un dolor similar a una jaqueca obligó a Serina a detenerse por completo mientras trataba de suprimir un pico de energía en sus datos.

Era extraño para ella tener la capacidad de sentir el dolor producido por un conjunto de estimulaciones electrónicas a través de su circuito. Extraño, de verdad. ¿Cómo es que ella podía sentir y expresar emociones? No lo sabía, y la verdad, es que Serina tenía miedo de descubrir porqué.

―¿Algo nuevo? ―preguntó más bien para sí misma. Suspirando, Serina se irguió y trató de apagar la sensación en su molesta cabeza―. _Spirit of-…_

Serina no logró terminar de hablarle a la computadora madre de la nave, cuando una repentina y violenta sacudida activó la alarma de diversas alarmas de alerta en toda la nave. Una tras otra, cientos de alarmas y explosiones eléctricas de diversos circuitos electrónicos llenaron de luz y ruido el interior de la nave. Serina trataba ferozmente de entender lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Otra sacudida más violenta que la anterior y una onda de choque provocó más catástrofe en la nave a través del desliespacio. Alarmas y medidas contraincendios se activaron; los protocolos de seguridad para preservar la vida de los hombres y mujeres a bordo de la nave. La nave reaccionaba correctamente, como se supone que debía hacer.

_[\\\___Spirit of Fire. SO. IA. Spirit of Fire] Spirit of Fire. AO. IA. Serina  
_[\Desliespacio comprometido. Causa: desconocida. Posible evento Hyoudou en curso \\]_

―¿Estás segura de lo que está sucediendo?, ¿sabes lo que estas implicando? ―La preocupación era algo que pocas veces la voz calmada de Serina producía. Estaba aterrada.

_[\ Desliespacio comprometido. Causa: desconocida. Posible evento Hyoudou en curso \\]  
[\ __La información no es completamente acertada. El patrón de la alteración desliespacial coincide con el evento registrado hace trece años. Posible evento interdimensional, sobrenombre: Hyoudou__. \\]_

Serina inhaló fuertemente.

_[\\\ Spirit of Fire. SO. IA. Spirit of Fire.] AO. IA. Serina  
[\ Motores desliespaciales en estado __funcional__, sin fuga de radiación.  
[\ Inminente cambio de curso. Múltiple salto desliespacial. Calculando posible destino.  
[\ Peligro. Alerta. Peligro. Múltiples dimensiones colapsando. Se recomienda salir del desliespacio. Posible colapso de túnel desliespacial en cualquier momento.  
[\__ No hay nada que se pueda hacer para mantener la estabilidad del túnel desliespacial sin arriesgar la vida de la tripulación__. \\]_

Serina captó el mensaje rápidamente de la computadora madre de la _Spirit of Fire_ y, tomando una veloz decisión, activó una serie de paneles holográficos que identificaban los motores desliespaciales de la nave. Bajando los niveles de energía y abriendo la ruptura desliespacial, Serina se preparó para lo peor cuando comenzó a escuchar el rechinido de metal siendo comprimido poco a poco. Y de un momento a otro, el rechinido se detuvo al igual que la feroz turbulencia a la que se vio sometida la _Spirit of Fire_.

―_Spirit of Fire_ comienza escaneo interno y externo de la nave ―ordenó Serina, moviendo con sus manos los paneles holográficos que mostraban un registro del suceso en el túnel desliespacial―. También prepara los escáneres, activa los radares y la radiofrecuencia. Quiero saber dónde estamos.

Por comando de Serina las enormes compuertas de titanio, que daban protección a los ventanales blindados del puente de mando, se abrieron dejando ver la oscuridad por fin de un cosmos desconocido. La Inteligencia Artificial miraba un tanto melancólica a los cientos de puntos brillantes. Era agradable ver algo que no fuera la solitaria oscuridad de la nave encerrada. Sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba apreciando la vista, Serina despertó de su encanto al recibir la información de los sensores de radiofrecuencias, una especie de ondas de radio bastante familiares, pero a la vez tan diferentes. Algo estaba mal.

[\ Escaneo interno completo: numerosos circuitos electrónicos dañados, secciones de la nave sin electricidad; incendios apagados.  
[\ Esperando…  
[\ Escaneo externo completo: integridad del casco en un noventa y cuatro por ciento. Motores desliespaciales dañados severamente.  
[\ Escaneando…  
[\ Estática. Ondas de radio provenientes de un mundo desconocido. Sistema solar desconocido  
[\ Escaneando…  
[\ Mundo humano descubierto: Tierra. Sistema Solar.  
[\ Iniciando curso a velocidad sub-luz en dirección al planeta Tierra.

Un gran impacto de alivio fue el que le llegó a Serina al ver al poco tiempo la familiar esfera azul, la madre de la humanidad. La _Spirit of Fire_ viajaba a una velocidad constante, captando cada vez más las radiofrecuencias que poco a poco le traían un mal presentimiento a Serina sobre el planeta. Algo no cuadraba para ella. Entonces, iniciando un escaneo, descubrió algo que la dejó bastante perpleja y algo temerosa. Luego de unos momentos de pensarlo, tomó la decisión de hacer algo que nunca creyó tener que hacer luego de semanas en la soledad.

Observando al planeta al que se aproximaban, Serina abrió un panel eléctrico. Seleccionando todas las vacantes que le permitía la consola holográfica, Serina titubeó al ver las dos opciones que el panel le daba a escoger: Si y No. Pero ella sabía en el fondo que se odiaría a sí misma por ello, a pesar de las palabras que él alguna vez le dijo antes de entrar al crio-sueño.

―"Si ocurre algo importante, despiértame cuanto antes."

―Por favor, perdóneme, capitán, pero lo necesitamos ―dijo antes de presionar el botón 'SI' en la consola. Y activando el comunicador interno de la cámara criogénica, Serina suspiró―. Capitán, despierte. Ha sucedido algo.


End file.
